Umi
by A-ya Halloway
Summary: A female experiment with many secrets that has escaped the Sound village.
1. Chapter 1

The breathing was still smooth, no heavy panting. Or sweat. Or anything. This enhanced body was amazing. Too bad snake-face was never going to get the chance to use it, it was her's now.

"Over here!" Called a male voice from behind.

The girl thought quickly and dived underneath a large tree, burrowing down to the tree's roots in a matter of seconds. Five men in camo gear landed where she had been standing not a few seconds before. After a minute of searching, and not finding a thing the men moved on to continue to look for the her. Not that they would find her now.

The girl sighed with relief and crawled out of the little hole she made and began run again. Her long raven black hair flew out behind her, and her ink black eyes darted back and forth across the leafy landscape, doing a search of their own. What was she looking for? One thing, she was looking for a safe place. However, her secrets she would keep. She would never tell anyone the full truth, only say that the Sound was after her and she needed a place to hide.

"Oh Umi." Said someone. And the girl, Umi, flinched and leaped away.

"Kabuto." She whispered.

"Dear Umi, your not yet ready to leave. Come back and I will finish up." Said Kabuto, smiling that sweet and kind, and oh so fake, smile of his.

Umi didn't reply, but the hurt on her face was plain enough. Not physical, but emotional.

Just a minute of them staring, then Umi leaped away as Kabuto attacked. She could see the blue chakra glowing on his hands, and knew not to let him touch her.

Pouring as much strength into her legs as she could, Umi jumped away from the fight. Getting quite high into the air quite fast. Touching down a ways away she pushed forward and kept running. Eventually Umi was running beside a river, she jumped in and dived down, like with the tree only swimming, and let the current take her farther from the one that broke her heart.

The water was murky and she couldn't see even a foot in front of her. So Umi closed her eyes and sensed her way around the rocks protruding from the bottom of the river.

It was difficult, and this was real. Not a dream just in her head. If she was hurt, it would actually hurt. Good thing she had some medical ninja training.

Umi thrust her hand out of them water, caught the riverbank edge and pulled herself out. She rested for a minute, laying where she had come out, half in, half out of the water. Just catching her breath. Then dragged herself up and ran into the now thinning forest.

Leafs fluttered as she went past, too oxygen deprived to think clearly and cover her tracks. She found a small run down cabin not top far in. With gratitude to whomever had built the place Umi went in and settled down for more of a rest in the coming night.


	2. Chapter 2

Umi awoke to a small scuffle sound beside her, and without even thinking grabbed the person by their shirt and slammed him against the ground with a kunai at his throat. It was a boy, about her age, twelve or thirteen.

"Ah, sorry sorry! I saw you sleeping and I just want make sure you were-"

"Quiet." She said softly, interrupting his babbling. The boy shut his mouth and waited to see what she would do. Umi listened carefully and looked out the windows as best she could to find out if there was anyone with this boy. No one. Quickly sheathing the kunai she moved away from him to get a better look out the little window. The boy sat up but stayed where he was, just in case. Again there was no one out there, so she turned back to the boy and placed a hand on his cheek. His eyes rolled up into his head and Umi ran off into the surrounding woods.

Hopefully the boy would not be found until she was far enough away from here. Two things about what had happened pricked at her heart. First was scaring him so badly, the second was knocking him unconscious. It felt bad to do so to someone her age, and not a ninja. But it wasn't the same as them, she had been nice and used chakra to make it painless, not like them at all. She said this to herself, not that it helped.

Umi sighed and ran a little faster. Was there ever going to be an end?

* * *

About an hour later Umi heard a river and changed her direction to go to the water. She needed the drink, but no canteen to refill. Stupid not to think to steal one. She sighed and kneeled down by the water's edge and dipped her hands in.

"NARUTO!" Yelled a boy from somewhere behind her. Umi jumped in a tree and hid while two boys burst out of the trees and fell into the water.

"Guys!" Called another voice, this one female. "Seriously, can we get through one practice without you two trying to kill each other?" The girl said and pushed her way out of the forest.

Umi had to hold back a gasp as she recognized the three faces. One boy was dark haired and she knew that he was Uchiha Sasuke. The blonde was Uzumaki Naruto, and the girl with the pink hair was Haruno Sakura. Umi remembered their faces from the files that snake-face had shown her and the others. Still, Naruto and Sasuke on the same team? Wasn't that a risk? And were was that sensei of theirs, Kakashi?

Footsteps were approaching fast, Umi snapped out of her musings and quietly slipped into the bushes on the ground as, speak of the devil, Kakashi landed in the very spot she had just been in. The ninja had apparently not noticed her and was surveying the scene.

"Sakura is right, that's enough." He sighed and jumped over to the two still wrestling boys. Picking them up by the backs of their shirts.

"But Kakashi-Sensei! I'm so sick of this guy trying to push me around and him acting like he's all that!" Protested Naruto.

"Maybe if you were not such a baka and a terrible ninja, then I might consider you possibly good enough to keep up with me." Sasuke snapped back.

Causing Naruto to try to kick the other boy. And that caused a kick fight between the two. Umi watched them exasperated already. How in the world could these two have ever been friend like the reports said? And whats with Kakashi's mask? Was it because of the fact that he had been an Anbu and there was that legend of seeing an Anbu's face and dieing-

Wait a minute! Now there was an idea. Hiding in plain sight behind a smiled so very slightly and moved off from the arguing group. If this idea worked she would come back here, but it would be different next time.


End file.
